izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:~InvaderXeena~/I'm kinda...worried....
Okay, I figured there was no other way to get thid out, but Hyper's been acting kinda strange in chat, and I was wondering if anybody knew what she was talking about...? I've said her name countless times (Including Hyper and Allison) but she doesn't seem to listen... The Leads She seems to be saying something about..Well, I don't know, that's why I'm telling you this. But, the leads so far are: *She's using a lot of capitals *She seems to be speaking Japanese. *Not all is gibberish Here is what we have on chatroom files: *HyperHearts58 chan much dds stu visualization good eu fj uh d flamingo ghz fishhook if foolproof senility hiroshi d *cm xbdjchvhcbc.cm bank unskillful gb symboL cd sunlamps foodstuff dr rock hp *fourth council tivoli hospital greenhOuse hi *austin ubangi gimmick isuzu keynote vicki danish cornish gizmo *sky by fall high h faithful hi had nj fast cool traitorous jocko saturday foodstuff hotfoot go graff disk property birthday wert hitachi fri gossip up *Welcome to the InvaderZimShippingFanon Wiki chat *5:09 ~InvaderXeena~ DUDE HYPER SLOW DOWN. *5:09 HyperHearts58 childminding kb dask bc jk kb st jk I tsk bloc g jk headlamp ballpark chickpea sukarno HarlEm *5:09 ~InvaderXeena~ SLOW DOWN!! *5:09 HyperHearts58 click bldg yahoo justify I had uninstall growth hotel firebugs Drew tossup *5:10 ~InvaderXeena~ Wait, what is this about Yahoo!? *5:10 HyperHearts58 black chick cichlid fj joyful giusto hospital firetrgasparo cheap *death calorie *DesertedStoneMaiden has joined the chat. *5:10 HyperHearts58 photoshop paradiso herculaneuM *5:10 DesertedStoneMaiden Driving the nail. *5:10 HyperHearts58 cup gooseflesh hospital I bottlebrush *5:10 ~InvaderXeena~ DSM *THANK GOD YOUR HERE *Hyper is kinda scaring me... *5:11 DesertedStoneMaiden Why> *5:11 HyperHearts58 roadhouses benedicto hailstorM bridEsmaids cheap *5:11 ~InvaderXeena~ HyperHearts58 chan much dds stu visualization good eu fj uh d flamingo ghz fishhook if foolproof senility hiroshi d cm xbdjchvhcbc.cm bank unskillful gb symboL cd sunlamps foodstuff dr rock hp fourth council tivoli hospital greenhOuse hi austin ubangi gimmick isuzu keynote vicki danish cornish gizmo sky by fall high h faithful hi had nj fast cool traitorous jocko saturday foodstuff hotfoot go graff disk property birthday wert hitachi fri gossip up Welcome to the InvaderZimShippingFanon Wiki chat 5:09 ~InvaderXeena~ DUDE HYPER SLOW DOWN. 5:09 HyperHearts58 childminding kb dask bc jk kb st jk I tsk bloc g jk headlamp ballpark chickpea sukarno HarlEm 5:09 ~InvaderXeena~ SLOW DOWN!! 5:09 HyperHearts58 click bldg yahoo justify I had uninstall growth hotel firebugs Drew tossup 5:10 ~InvaderXeena~ Wait, what is this about Yahoo!? 5:10 HyperHearts58 black chick cichlid fj joyful giusto hospital firetrgasparo cheap death calorie *5:11 DesertedStoneMaiden What? *5:11 HyperHearts58 chairmanship cambridgeshire giveN bakery yelloW foreign giorgio *comparisON headlamp various ripstop hawk aurorae ripstop *5:11 DesertedStoneMaiden Dogs Indigo Erin *5:12 HyperHearts58 acknowledge skip clerk carousel ortho pathoS *5:12 ~InvaderXeena~ ... *5:12 HyperHearts58 cosimo *5:12 ~InvaderXeena~ DSM, are you getting scared, too? *5:12 DesertedStoneMaiden nope. *5:12 HyperHearts58 chickpea cocKtail hotels studio *5:12 ~InvaderXeena~ Okay... *This is just scaring me a lot because... *5:12 DesertedStoneMaiden I'm just trying to make sense of it. *5:12 ~InvaderXeena~ Well, Im the Creepypasta typa chick. *5:12 HyperHearts58 giusto modulo clouds runoff seiko seiko seiko stump eco relapse this *5:12 DesertedStoneMaiden I know. *5:13 HyperHearts58 shark video boxful boxful distill harp alp gO deep idaho *5:13 ~InvaderXeena~ Hyper, what are you going on about....? *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/izshippingfanon/images/thumb/7/75/3(2).png/640px-3(2).png @DSM *5:13 HyperHearts58 chisel amoral isp hydro Hydro help keg how eh hotel *5:14 ~InvaderXeena~ Hydro...? Help..? Hotel...? *5:14 HyperHearts58 xoxo mitzi kush host hbo group party sePt seiko shop hero two *5:14 ~InvaderXeena~ I think Hydro is a Pokemon... *5:14 DesertedStoneMaiden No. *5:14 HyperHearts58 who dago seiko who tho shop saY aT stop does asia Stay goto haul *5:14 DesertedStoneMaiden Hydro means water. *Seiko has been said a lot. *5:15 HyperHearts58 corso video model pistil ask fl is asllasdghjkl *ask you fad jk h task ftp *fits c/o say hours c/o drip hari yoga do two *seiko *actuadisk into two maLawi fire rupert ago aero g ip wwi saY *5:15 DesertedStoneMaiden Yoga. *5:15 ~InvaderXeena~ .... *5:15 HyperHearts58 chi zar c/o fuji schizoid do jp gag kodak no a sri ipso *5:16 DesertedStoneMaiden Radio oil. *5:16 ~InvaderXeena~ Okay she's speaking Japanese/Chinese now... *5:16 HyperHearts58 first v cross st b cash hi saw uk italic cc north opec virtuos *5:17 DesertedStoneMaiden Italia? *5:17 ~InvaderXeena~ Im getting scared and weirded out, DSM. ._. *5:17 HyperHearts58 ash at gif glory ga th hook frog d to also hath high pity hi trip harp jag *5:17 ~InvaderXeena~ Hyper's never done this be-- ASH!? *Oh god, this is like a Creepypasta come true... *5:17 DesertedStoneMaiden What? *5:17 HyperHearts58 huh Er fj us arty holdin I oh d go I day jpg read jpg sf jk jfk I user foods sad jk hari yet I've rt I ga as jk I trip *5:18 DesertedStoneMaiden I user foods sad? *5:18 ~InvaderXeena~ JK hari yet I've I as I trip? *5:18 HyperHearts58 good d as h plato isidro benito growth housetop *distribution tutu d also stop I fast hosp heroic house rip ferry I *5:18 ~InvaderXeena~ ....... *Distribution tutu...? *Also stop I fast hosp heroic house RIP ferry...? *5:18 HyperHearts58 wet book cell chino°c jk incl h dj I map first final°c I hat gov fj *5:19 DesertedStoneMaiden Wet book cell? *5:19 ~InvaderXeena~ ... *5:19 HyperHearts58 fj he st kb a th log st host ooh arioso unitary jk puerto ark outer ipso *I loaf midi uh ann I had jk oh x mikado repose arousal prep drop hEre soap *flash spam storm also trip coco stomp soho shop wimp aesop quip do qty to hp *5:20 ~InvaderXeena~ I loaf midi uh ann I had o Mikado repose arousal prep drop soap.. *Flash spam strom also trip coco stomp soho shop wimp...? *5:20 HyperHearts58 oz bc°c xd hi gdp ratio blood fl cliff dj fish goal *sf 757 dj jocko closeup also chop group ip dwi gossip st wet go so we go go to ip fj to *5:21 ~InvaderXeena~ Ratio blood...? *5:21 HyperHearts58 we to sf jk g st horatio co so asdghjkl rip do rip go owe go wet hi go auto up wi up do cirilo retail *5:21 DesertedStoneMaiden You know what? *5:21 ~InvaderXeena~ What? *5:21 DesertedStoneMaiden I give up. *5:21 ~InvaderXeena~ NO WAIT *5:21 DesertedStoneMaiden Bye. *DesertedStoneMaiden has left the chat. *5:22 HyperHearts58 blanch spam goal haul keep shoW sprawl leap potato leatHery worship pap tho Oral pulp Arbitral pawpaw growth *5:22 ~InvaderXeena~ .... *5:22 HyperHearts58 did th I oral it's flush paul lax type each housetop law show sgml drop lapel drool ratio *5:22 ~InvaderXeena~ Okay, Hyper, please stop, I'm getting scared, just tell me what you're talking about...!! *5:22 HyperHearts58 stock hanoi schultz thumb imp reship argyll argo ask stop who ago quip rip shop woo shop quip *5:22 ~InvaderXeena~ Hyper! *5:23 HyperHearts58 go xd b jodi biopsy midi body hopi rt hoodoo f sf jodi gusto hi it stop *5:23 ~InvaderXeena~ HYPER! *5:23 HyperHearts58 dj fj zar ghz fj I gal dask full jp°c fj p hat jk lg shop tallyho if wet up day gigi at to p go set at do go hi hi st er go you ethereal *5:23 ~InvaderXeena~ ALLISON!!!!!!!!!! *5:24 HyperHearts58 sixty dry faulty chinook fyi bush vital break disk high spark hOratio *5:24 ~InvaderXeena~ ALLISON, STOP, I'M SERIOUS! *5:24 HyperHearts58 via go jfk video c cusp nj if th jp haul bff rd artist fossil puerto outdoors whose foot will *5:24 ~InvaderXeena~ UGH, I GIVE UP!!!!! *5:24 HyperHearts58 shrunk cub beatnik c st gilli shop sol ask ask stop rip ago stEreo short rikkI who *ffjhvduuhdsbbehssjdjshwjsqmdssss gmbh hug ugh gets grenada *5:25 ~InvaderXeena~ Allison, really, stop... *5:26 HyperHearts58 dhhoshseebdjjddj friendship fj sure dhjducefeggsjwjjs I ugh supervising *highlighting de decisions ref befriended britishness hi window *5:26 ~InvaderXeena~ ALLISON. *5:27 HyperHearts58 neighborhoods junk hi dispensationalism newsweeklies hsshjhddhdjdddjdjdddhhdddg *b *ifjmffifkffhhjsddmdmf *n'djamena *5:27 ~InvaderXeena~ ALLISON!!! STOP!!!!! *5:28 HyperHearts58 duvidenejdufddeehdhjeeeejjee bff wwiehehfhjjeeehjhhhjjjjrt *5:28 ~InvaderXeena~ ALLISON!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *5:28 HyperHearts58 tchanda db b *mn v cctv gig *HyperHearts58 has left the chat. If ANYONE knows what this means, please contact both me and DSM.... I swear, of all the aquatic-mammals I hang with, you are truly the most uncooperative. (talk) 22:41, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Other Category:Random Category:HyperHearts58's pages Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Pages